Sam's Lullaby
by Fandomsareawesome
Summary: Sam loves to hear Dean sing. A hunt goes badly and Sam ends up having a nightmare but can Dean bring him back to reality.


**Sam's Lullaby**

**Summary: **Sam love to hear his brother singing but things go wrong on a hunt and Dean gets injured and Sam has a nightmare.

Pairings: Dean/Sam

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author Note: Was listening to this song in this story the other day which is what prompted me to do this story. Hope you enjoy it.

-SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN -

Dean had always had a good singing voice and Sam knew it every time a different song came on the radio. This time the song on the radio was wanted dead or alive by Bon Jovi which was on Dean's favourite songs. Dean was too busy singing along with the radio to notice what his baby brother was doing with his phone.

_It's all the same, only the names will change_

_Everyday it seems we're wasting away_

_Another place where the faces are so cold_

_I'd drive all night just to get back home_

_(Chorus :) _

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_Wanted dead or alive_

_Sometimes I sleep, sometimes it's not for days_

_And the people I meet always go their separate ways_

_Sometimes you tell the day_

_By the bottles that you drink_

_And times when you're alone all you do is think_

_(Chorus)_

_I walk these street, a loaded six string on my back_

_I play for keeps, 'cause I might not make it back_

_I been everywhere, and I'm standing tall_

_I've seen a million faces and I've rocked them all _

_I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side_

_I'm wanted dead or alive_

_And I ride, dead or alive_

_I still drive, dead or alive_

_Dead or alive (x4)_

Sam was happy listening to his brother without a care in the world what anyone else though all that mattered was that Dean's voice was a lullaby to Sam and he could fall asleep listening to his brother. When he thought about it he had fallen asleep many times just listening to Dean. There was only one time where Sammy had trouble sleeping and that was the year that Dean had spent in hell, this is why Sam had recorded everything Dean had been singing back then and still does it to this day. Sam knew that his brother would do anything to keep him safe even if that meant putting his own life at risk.

They went to do a mission in North Dakota, it was bad. Dean had been badly injured that he had to go to hospital to have his bones put back into place. Sam knew he shouldn't have gone to the motel afterwards as he knew he wouldn't get any sleep but he wouldn't be any help to his brother if he was sleep deprived. Sam knew he wouldn't get to sleep so he played the recording of Dean singing hoping it would help him sleep. Once Deans voice was in the motel that was it Sam fell to sleep no problem and was wishing that his brother was going to be alright as there was no way Sam could live without Dean in his life. Sam had the recording on repeat just wishing that Dean was there with him singing to him like he was in the car a couple of weeks ago.

Whilst Sam was sleeping and dreaming about Dean being with him no matter what happened to the rest of the world, his dream suddenly turned into a nightmare. There was Sam all alone in the world without his big brother to look after him or protect like Dean had done all the years. Sam had buried nearly everyone he loved and cared about but he could always count on Dean and now here he was burring his brother cause Dean had done what he always promised to do which was to protect Sam no matter what. So in his dream they were trying to track down a demon, which they had managed to find and it looked like this demon was about to kill Sam. Dean had managed to take the demon off of his younger brother and onto him but Sam was too late and the demon managed to kill Dean….

Meanwhile back in reality Dean had discharged himself from the hospital and was heading back to the motel as he couldn't be without Sam and to make sure Sam wasn't blaming himself for Dean's injuries. It was something Dean had picked up on the many years him and Sam had been working together and before that when they were just simply brothers. No matter what anyone told Sam he found a way of blaming himself if anyone got hurt in his life and Dean knew that this time would be no different. When Dean got back to the hotel Dean could see that Sam was asleep on one of the beds, but that didn't bother Dean what did bother him was it looked like his brother was sweating and lashing about in the bed which had always indicated that Sam was having a nightmare. As Dean saw this he ran other to his brothers bed, checked him over for no obvious sign of injury which there wasn't. Dean did notice that Sam had his headphone in, so he took those out and recognised the sound coming from them was his voice singing the song that was on the radio a couple of weeks ago. He knew Sam had been recording him since that time he spent in hell to save Sam's life, so he wasn't angry with Sam, he just wish he knew how to get same out of the nightmare and back into reality. Then he suddenly though of an idea, if Sam had been listening to him singing then maybe if he started to sing then Sam would come out of the nightmare and see that Dean was alright. Dean started to sing.

Back in the nightmare however Sam wasn't having any of it he could feel someone next to him but he knew it couldn't be Dean as Dean was dead to him. But then he heard something that sounded like Dean's voice, which it could have been seen as he had fallen asleep listening to Dean singing. For some odd reason this felt different it felt as if Dean was right next to him, singing all of the songs that he have ever sung to Sam. Some of them where even from when he was young and Dean had been trying to calm him down to be able to get some rest. This was very odd because he knew he only had recorded Dean singing in the car and not the songs that were being sung to him now. Maybe his nightmare was just that a nightmare and Dean was alive and well.

Sam opened his eyes, which was a relief for Dean as he could finally see his brother's eyes and could see that he was no longer lashing about in the bed. Sam could see that Dean was lying next to him and had been singing, so it had all been a nightmare and that Dean was alright and he was still alive, which was all that mattered to him.

**The End**

**Well I hoped you enjoyed this. Review are welcomed **

**Any ideas are also welcome. **


End file.
